Almas de Cristal
by Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: El era un tonto por no saber valorar aquel tesoro, porque estaba ciego, sin embargo descubre que con solo una mirada pudo desnudar su alma de cristal...pasen,leanlo


OneShot

(Drama)

(NaruHina)

Almas de cristal

_By Tsuki-Liss _

Me pregunto si ser tan despistado es parte de la vida, tal vez si, porque el tenía al tesoro más precioso que una persona pudiera tener, el amor, si el sentimiento que hace que el corazón lata más fuerte…que hace que la vida tenga matices de colores…pero era eso, su falta de atención lo que impedía que pudiese ver el amor verdadero…lo tenia enfrente …al ser que estaba tras esa carita sonrojada y esos ojos transparentes y a su vez cálidos…solo un tonto no podía ver a un ángel como ella…

_Un tonto como el…_

Un tonto que rogaba a un amor no correspondido migajas de amor que no existían, solo que el no entendía… era tan testarudo, seguía detrás de ella, aquella que solo le veía como un amigo nada mas…

_Como a un hermano…_

El no veía nada mas, solo a ella y la forma en que sufría por aquel que una vez llamó su mejor amigo; sintió su dolor, compartió sus penas y veló sus amargas noches, pero ella no le quería…

_No como el quería_…

Y lloraba su alma de cristal…

Y es que a veces la vida es tan injusta y paradójica, mientras el sufría por su flor de cerezos… estaba esa otra persona que observaba su sufrimiento, y que a pesar de que el no la _viera_ siempre estaba allí…en las sombras, cuidándole desde lejos, queriéndolo desde las distancias, sin pedir nada mas que una mirada de él…una palabra suya…

Y es que el estaba ciego…

_Su corazón estaba ciego…_

Sumido en una obsesión disfrazada de amor, no se daba cuenta que a su vez le hacia daño a aquella pura alma, porque cuando el sufría ella también sufría, y cuando el estaba feliz ella era feliz…y es que…

_Ella lo amaba…_

Mas que a su vida, tanto o mas, pero su amor no era obsesión porque ella quería la felicidad de ese ser, no importaba que fuera a costa de la propia suya…

_No importaba, mientras el fuera feliz…_

Lo ayudaría a hallar esa felicidad, aunque no estaba segura si fuese al lado de_ la amiga de su amigo_, porque simplemente en el corazón de la pelirrosa no había un espacio para el, ni un papel mas allá que su rol de _mejor amigo_…

Y fue esa tarde invernal, que el destino escogió para cruzar sus senderos, y sentar sus realidades…

_Ya estaba escrito…_

Mientras sus mentes viajaban entre sus pensamientos, caminando distraídamente por las calles de Konoha, no se dieron cuenta de que estaban a unos míseros pasos de encontrarse, y asi sucedió… ambos tropezaron…

-Gomenasai-dijeron al unísono

Pronto sus ojos se entreabrieron, y dieron paso a una mirada…

_Con una bastaba…_

Para saber muchas cosas y otras tantas… uno del otro, con una sola era suficiente para saber la melancolía que ambos compartían…

Sus lagunas azules se cruzaron con sus confusos cristales, sus miradas se conectaron, encontrándose con sus almas, desnudando sus seres el uno ante el otro y por un fugaz instante…

El vio en su mirada algo más que amistad, sentimientos y un brillo tan peculiar que dictaba algo más complejo…un sentimiento mas profundo…

_Amor…_

¿Amor?…pensó por un momento…no podía ser…el porque nunca lo vio…

_Ella estaba enamorada…de él…_

Abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, como era posible…como era posible que nunca se diese cuenta…

_Lo amaba_…

Lo decían sus ojos de cristal, se lo decían de muchas formas_…sus lágrimas le hablaban_…

_Como pudo ser tan ciego…_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ella lo observaba, y se sintió transparente ante ese azul, cuando vio su expresión casi por intuición pudo saber que le había descubierto…

_Su alma no sabía mentir… _

Y sintió felicidad por un momento porque él ya lo sabía, sabía que lo amaba con su alma, con su vida…pero luego cayo en la cruda realidad, el no la quería…sino como a una amiga…como a alguien que lo comprendía…nada más… y su corazón no aguanto más, era doloroso saberlo asi…y lloró, por sentirlo de esa forma tan fría, casi inhumana…

_Un duro golpe a su frágil corazón…_

A sus pequeñas ilusiones…la música de su corazón… la melodía que la consolaba por un breve instante, y aunque fuese descabellado…eran los hilos entre la realidad y sus sueños…

_Sus esperanzas…_

Esperanzas que no desaparecían, no importaba cuan fuertes o grotescos fuesen aquellos golpes que azotaban su conciencia, su mente, su corazón y su alma entera…sabia que su voluntad no desistiría hasta hacerle y verle feliz…y todo…

_Por amor…_

Pero aun asi era amargo, saber que todos sus sueños no fueron ni serán más que eso… sueños…ilusiones…

_Dulces mentiras…_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

El seguía viéndola llorar, no podía reaccionar… estaba inmovilizado, como si su choque de miradas tuviera algún efecto paralizante. Escuchaba sus suaves sollozos…mientras se preguntaba que clase de mounstro (yo diría despistado ¬¬) era el… ¿uno cruel y sin sentimientos?

_Sollozaba…_

Y el escuchaba y se sentía impotente, sin poder hacer nada más que escuchar los lamentos del corazón de aquella dulce joven…y es que no había ninguna clase de perdón para el…

_El era un malvado…_

Lastimaba a una persona que el tanto _quería_…porque de algo estaba seguro y era de que la quería…y mucho…porque ella estuvo siempre apoyándole…siempre ha estado con él en todo momento pero nunca lo vio sino hasta ahora…

_Era definitivamente un tonto…_

Pero se dio cuenta de algo en ese segundo, un detalle que había pasado por alto…el siempre la quiso de una manera especial, única, con ella todo era distinto…de una forma muy diferente a como quería a _su pelirrosa_ y fue allí donde lo comprendió todo, era como la pieza faltante a su rompecabezas mental…era extraño…todo ese tiempo y el ni se entero de sus sentimientos…como si hubieran estado dormidos…y se alarmó ante tal pensamiento…

_El también la am…-_

No, no podía, el _amaba a su cerezo_, estaba consciente de ello…y sus cavilaciones le estaban jugando una mala pasada…si, tenia que ser eso…aun asi sentía oprimírsele el pecho de verla asi, porque sentía el dolor de ella…

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de el, en que momento había llegado a tal punto de pensar algo como eso…

_Confusión…_

Ya no sabia a quien amaba, porque no había caído en cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la ojicristal…no había visto su realidad como era, sino como el quería que fuera…y como consecuencias ella sufría, mientras el…

_Era un completo cobarde…un idiota egoísta_

Como decirle a aquella chica de su confusión, como decirle que no sabia lo que sentía por ella, si se estaba desarmando frente a él….Aun asi estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, todo por no verla llorar, por no verla en aquel estado de aflicción…

_Le hacia daño…mucho daño_

Reaccionó y se encontró con la imagen de una pelinegra asustada y a su vez confundida con ganas de alejarse de allí…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Esos escasos minutos eran siglos para ambos, sobre todo para ella…

Su llanto era de dolor, mucho dolor contenido… guardado en el fondo de su profunda alma…no lo soportaba y quería salir corriendo de allí…alejarse de él…pero sus fuertes brazos la retuvieron, protegiéndola y consolándola con su tibia calidez…

_Protegiéndola de él mismo…_

Ella desahogaba toda su angustia…lloraba como nunca lo hizo, al poco rato se relajó , y empezaba a sentir una extraña sensación que la invadía, era rara…pero alejo esas ideas de su mente y se dejó reposar en el pecho del chico que amaba…_su Naruto kun_…porque aunque el no la amara quería saber que ese era más que un sueño…estar entre sus brazos…

_Era un efímero consuelo…_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Era tan distinta la sensación de estar con ella, era como si todos sus males desaparecieran y todo gracias a ella…la retuvo entre sus brazos y no quería que se fuera de allí…porque

_Era su medicina…_

La medicina que tanto necesitaba para curar tanta frustración, era ella lo que siempre había soñado, solo que nunca se había dado cuenta de la importancia de ella en su vida…estaba cegado con su obsesión hacia la pelirrosa que no vio sus sentimientos hacia ella...tan claros…

_Profundos _

Ahora estaba realmente seguro, el quería una oportunidad de ser feliz, y estaba seguro de que con ella lo sería…pero…aunque el quisiera…tal vez ella no le perdonaría, aun asi haría el intento…

_Porque ella lo valía…_

Dejaría de ser un cobarde y se arriesgaría a decirle…

_Decirle que la amaba…con toda su alma_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida…sintiendo el calor que emanaba y la ternura de sus brazos… cuando escucho un sutil susurro de parte de él…

_Hinata…perdóname…perdóname por haberte hecho sentir mal…Hinata-chan yo…yo te amo ¿sabias?_- se lo dijo tan suave, pero ella lo escucho y abrió sus ojos exaltada y se separó para verle…y pudo ver a un Naruto con un sonrojo algo atípico y con el rostro agachado, como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen de la historia…

Se formo un breve silencio, y ella habló…

-_Naruto kun-_decía mientras tomaba con suavidad sus mejillas_ - no tengo nada que perdonarte-_le dio una dulce sonrisa_-yo…yo quiero que tu seas… feliz-_y él la miro con algo de sorpresa y ternura_-porque yo te amo…_

Él la abrazo con todas las fuerzas de su alma_, y lloró…_

Porque no había un tonto tan grande como el…y un ser tan afortunado por tener a un precioso ángel…su alma de cristal…su amada…

_Su Hinata chan…_

Y asi esa tarde de invierno no fue tan fría, no para ellos que acaban de revelar lo mas recóndito de si mismos… encontraron la calidez de sus sentimientos, uno los encontró y el otro los descubrió…una paradoja más del destino…

Una mirada basto para encontrar sus almas y su verdad, y se repite la historia de que un gesto dice mas que mil palabras…eso era cierto, porque se atrevieron a mirar mas allá de lo que simplemente veían sus ojos, y encontraron cosas que jamás pensaron encontrar…

_Porque ver es observar mas allá de los que tus ojos ven; es el simple hecho de conocer mas allá de las frontera físicas, mas allá de los límites del corazón…y dejar al descubierto…tu verdadero ser…tu alma de cristal…_

Fin


End file.
